Glimmer's Life
by Photography Author
Summary: Welcome to Glimmer's life during the Hunger Games


**Glimmer and Cato**

Glimmer's initial plan was to go through the 74th Hunger Games with Marvel as her partner and to make allies with the careers only to stab them in the back. That changed when she met _him_ on the first day at the Capitol.

Glimmer got lost in the streets of the Capitol from her train. How? She doesn't even know. Though she was lucky that a blonde boy found her. _Why was _he _out here? Oh right! I'm in the Capitol. Wait! He does __**not**__make-up on. _He helped her up.

"I'm Cato," he said.

"Glimmer," she nodded curtly. "Thanks. I've got to go. See ya." _Loser. _she mentally added. _But a cute loser at that_.

* * *

Glimmer then saw him again at training, but being a career she didn't need much training. However, she was determined to use a bow and arrow. She knew how to load it, but she couldn't hit the target.

Luckily a "helpful" person came up from behind her. He put his arms around hers and tried to help her.

When Glimmer tried to look up he said, "Don't look at _me_. Look at your _target_."

Glimmer disobeyed him and looked up.

"What did I say? Look at your _target_."

It was Cato. _That loser from the streets? I can take him with my ring, easy as that._ She kept telling herself that.

Glimmer let go of the bow looking at her target, but Cato-well he was looking at Glimmer.

"Good job," he said and walked away.

* * *

When Peeta knocked over the spears, Glimmer nearly jumped out of her skin. Cato put an arm around her and lead her around the corner, where he comforted her.

"It's okay. He won't get you. I'd kill him first," Cato smirked.

However, Glimmer was still frightened. Cato lifted up her face to look at his with his indek finger:

"Hey, look at me."

"I thought you wanted me to look at my _target_," she said, gaining her wit and humor back.

"There. See? Nothing to worry about," Cato said.

* * *

When it was Glimmer's turn to talk with Ceaser, she was actually nervous. But she hid the nervousness with a provacative dress.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the girl with jewels who looks like a jewel! Glimmer Monroe!"

"Hello, Ceaser!" she said way too cheery.

"Hello, Glimmer. Beautiful as usual," he said.

"Why thank you."

"So how are your parents?"

"They're wonderful, but they can be...parents sometimes. You know?"

The crowd laughed. They just ate up her interview. Ceaser moved from the family to the rumors he'd apparently been hearing:

"So, Glimmer, I've been hearing these rumors-"

"Oh dear. I hope they're not bad, Ceaser," she laughed as the crowd did, too. _Did they not know I could easily kill most of them?_

"No, of course not," he laughed also, "I've been hearing this rumor that you and a certain male tribute from District Two have been getting very close recently. And what I and the rest of the world are wonder is-Is it true?"

"Actually, yes. We've been good friends from the beginning. It is a shame one of us has to die." _He will be the one to die._

* * *

When they got to the Hunger Games, Glimmer was so nervous she almost stepped off the launch pad early. Luckily she didn't. She's good at hand-to-hand combat if only she got to show the sponsors what she could do in that fashion. _I'd get a freaking twelve instead of a stupid nine_.

Silence engulfed everyone as a rining came through everyone's ear. Glimmer went for the District Ten girl, who was stupid enough to think she actually had a chance of suriving the bloodbath.

When Glimmer got her hands on that girl's arm, she twisted. She broke bones, making her first kill the best show for the Capitol. Glimmer picked up a nearby knife and carved a 10 in the girl's wrist near the veins. Glimmer also carved "killed by Glimmer" on the girl's forehead before twisting her head so hard it fell off. Blood dripped everywhere, except on Glimmer-not one drop.

Glimmer ran for another weapon: a silver bow and a quiver full of arrows. She loaded the bow and aimed for the girl from nine but hit the boy from nine, who was a good 15 feet from his female counterpart.

* * *

"Why don't we just kill him now, Cato?" Glimmer asked as Peeta went back to kill the innocent girl.

"You know he's our best chance of finding that twelve girl," Cato said, kissing her cheek.

Peeta came back only to have Cato yell at him:

"Go over there with the other Careers!" Cato looked back to Glimmer, "Where were we?"

"I think we were here," Glimmer put her arms around his neck and they both leaned in.

A kiss before she died.


End file.
